Como Te Extraño
by Hirui no Shadow
Summary: Los pensamientos de Hiei tras la boda de Kurama, que tanto cambiará su vida y como es que actuará ahora... Advertencia: Yaoi (Mi 1er yaoi no sean malos) One-shot Song fic


Mi primer yaoi no lo creo!!! Aquí les va esta pequeña creación mía...

Advertencia: Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece esta media loca historia... Esto le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi y a Studios Pierrot

Tampoco me pertenece la canción "Como te Extraño" sino a Benny Ibarra

---------------------------------

**Como te Extraño**

Acababa de ser la boda de Kurama con Botan, la ceremonia fue una de las más bellas presenciadas en el Reikai, los dos se habían esmerado en cada detalle...

Fueron todas las amistades, Yusuke con Keiko y el pequeño Raizen; Kuwabara con su hermana, Koenma con Ayame y la linda de Kojaru, Yukina que estaba a lado de Hiei tomándole la mano, impidiéndole que se vaya de la iglesia

Terminó la ceremonia y se iba a la recepción, Hiei por su lado seguía con toda la intención de irse pero estaba impedido por su hermana que lo tenía con la frase "solo un poco más"

En la recepción...

"Vaya pero si que se esmeraron" opinó Keiko con Raizen en los brazos

"Eso parece" le asegura Ayame que intentaba distraer a la pequeña Kojaru

"Oye Koenma porque no dejas que Kojaru juegue con Raizen?" pregunta un intrigado Yusuke

"Fácil... porque tu lindo hijo aun no controla sus poderes" responde Koenma

"Y la tuya que? Tampoco es una linda angelita"

"Se comporta mejor que tu hijo"

"Ah si"

"Como escuchaste"

"Ya paren de pelear" gritaron las dos chicas

"Esta bien" dijeron los avergonzados padres

"Yukina ya vámonos" dijo un molesto Hiei

"Oni-chan tranquilo, falta poco y nos vamos" le contestó la hada del hielo

(A/N: Como se darán cuenta aca Yukina ya sabe que Hiei es su hermano)

"Entonces yo me voy"

"No lo harás"

"Pero Yukina..."

"Has estado así desde que recibimos la invitación a la boda"

"Y?"

"Me podrías decir que te pasa?"

"No es de tu importancia"

"Si lo es, eres mi hermano"

"Pero no eres yo"

"Somos gemelos"

"Aun así"

'El problema Yukina es que nunca lo entenderías' pensó Hiei algo apenado

"Hermosa Yukina me darías el honor de bailar contigo?" preguntó Kuwabara

"Ni lo pienses baka" interrumpió Hiei

"Lo siento Kazuma pero mi hermano me dijo que no y además no se bailar" dijo Yukina dulcemente

"Pero Yukina-chan..."

Hiei le lanzó una mirada fulminante lo que hizo que Kuwabara se fuera algo asustado

"Y ahora que le pasa al enano?" preguntó Kuwabara a Yusuke

"Es Hiei... que esperabas?" le respondió

"Si pero hoy se ve más extraño de lo normal"

"Ya déjalo como te dije... es Hiei"

"Bueno"

"Yusuke vamos a bailar" dijo Keiko

"Y Raizen?"

"No te preocupes yo lo cuido" intervino Ayame

"Esta bien"

Keiko y Yusuke fueron a bailar, los novios también bailaban, habían parejas de los amigos del colegio de Kurama y guías espirituales que eran amigas y amigos de Botan

Por otro lado Ayame y Koenma cuidaban a Kojaru y Raizen, los cuales se divertían mucho...

Mientras que en la otra mesa seguían Hiei y Yukina...

"Yukina me harías el favor de bailar conmigo?" preguntó un guía espiritual amigo de Botan

"Está bien"

Hiei aprovechó que Yukina se fue a bailar para irse de la recepción...

**Hiei's POV**

'Bakas, eso es lo que son todos... unos simples bakas' pensaba Hiei

Hiei se fue con esa idea por todo el camino de regreso al Makai, cuando llegó...

'Kurama eres un baka, como te llegaste a casar con esa'

"Así que se llegó a casar..."

"Lárgate Mukuro!"

"Te lo dije y todo fue tu culpa"

"Fue tuya y lo sabes!"

"Mía?! Yo solo te probaba, a ver si eras fuerte en ese aspecto"

"Si como no"

------- Flash back -------

"Hiei ven acá" se escucha una voz muy melosa

"Si" le responde el demonio de fuego

"Y Hiei a donde te ibas?" ahora se identificaba la voz, era de Mukuro

"No me iba y por qué tan interesada?

"No se, por nada, pura curiosidad"

"Hn"

"Y que quieres hacer?"

"Tu dime"

(A/N: Vaya Hiei diciendo eso, ni yo me lo creo)

"Que te parece si lo intentamos"

"Hn"

"No sabes decir nada más no?"

"Quien sabe"

"Pues si te pones así mejor te vas"

"Si quieres... a mi me da igual"

"Se que no te da igual aun así lárgate"

"Hn"

Hiei se va del castillo de Mukuro y va al Ningenkai...

"Te lo dije" se escucho la voz de Kurama

"Que no es cierto zorro"

"Hiei, te lo digo por tu bien"

"Kurama si sigues así mejor me voy"

"Yo la escuche decirlo... créeme"

"No te creeré algo tan absurdo"

"No es absurdo"

"Que sí lo es... baka kitsune"

Estas palabras ofendieron mucho a Kurama que solo deseaba el bienestar de su "amigo", bien sabía ellos dos lo que sentían por el otro pero nunca lo decían por temor al horrible rechazo

"Hiei si no me piensas hacer caso será mejor que lo dejemos ahí"

"Como quieras... me da igual... no te pienso creer"

Kurama lo miró fríamente pero con pena a la vez, después de todas las veces que le había dicho y repetido lo que sucedía a sus espaldas ya se había cansado... decide irse y así lo hace

"Hn, se que ella no sería capaz de algo así... espero"

------- Fin del Flash back -------

"Al final te equivocaste y te la creíste toda Hiei-chan" dijo Mukuro

"No me llames así!!!!" le respondí

"Deja de lamentarte... no es para tanto"

'Para ti'

"Admítelo... tú no querías que eso pasara"

"No lo admitiré!!"

"Como sea"

"Si sigues así me largo!!!"

"No me importa"

_Como te extraño_

Me fui molesto por todo lo que Mukuro me dijo, a pesar de que no lo admitiré, tampoco puedo decir que no es cierto...

_  
Como te quiero_

Así volví al mundo humano a observar a ese zorro, tenía curiosidad de saber si podría olvidarme con tanta facilidad, llegué y...

_A veces siento_

'No me atrevo' esos eran los pensamientos de ese kitsune

Que querrá decir con eso... no lo se

'Le digo la verdad o no?'

Y sigue con eso... pero que le pasa a este

_Que ya te perdí..._

'Mejor no porque sería peor, ahora estoy bien y no tendría porque destruir todo esto'

Pero que diablos quiere decir este zorro

"Hiei quien te dio el permiso de leer mis pensamientos?" dijo Kurama con un tono molesto

_Cuando te busco_

"Nadie" le respondí

"No lo hagas de nuevo"

_Ya no te encuentro_

"No me puedes ordenar nada"

"Entonces cierro mi mente y ya"

_Estas en tu mundo_

"Hn"

"Para que viniste?" me preguntó

Lo pude notar frío, ya no era como antes que con mi llegada parecía alegrarse, sino todo lo contrario me pareció que se molestó

_Tan lejos de mi_

"A que se debe la pregunta?"

"No hay ningún reiki o youki maligno, enemigos no siento y Yusuke tampoco me ha dicho nada así que dudo que haya misión"

"Que ya no puedo venir?!!" le dije alterado

_No puede ser_

Ahora si su mirada me enfocó de una forma seria y molesta

"No hay razón"

"Y eso que?"

"Que no tienes nada que hacer acá"

Parecía que mi presencia lo hartaba y que no quería hablar conmigo jamás aun así sus palabras estaban llenas de melancolía... acaso aun me extrañas...

_Ya no lo aguanto_

"Y que?"

"Que te puedes ir"

"Me botas?"

"Te invito a salir"

"Hn"

"Te lo pediré amablemente... te puedes ir?"

"Entonces si me botas..."

"Hiei de una vez"

_Te necesito_

No me quería ir pero seguía insistiendo... con palabras, con la mirada, con los gestos, con las acciones...

"Ya me voy... pero porque quiero y no porque me lo digas"

"Como quieras pero de una vez"

Me fui de su casa, luego esa chica de cabello azul entro al cuarto alegre, parecía que Kurama ni me notaba, menos que le importase, porque cuando la vio se olvidó totalmente que vine...

_Y no estas aquí_

Me quedé viéndolo desde un árbol, parecía feliz o eso aparentaba porque noté muy bien que esa sonrisa era falsa, varias veces Kurama me había sonreído y después de eso se diferenciar entre una falsa y una verdadera...

Me costaba admitirlo, me costaba saberlo, me costaba decir la verdad, Mukuro tenía razón... lo extraño pero...

_No se si es mi culpa_

"Hiei!!"

Me interrumpió una voz femenina que demostraba alegría...

"Hiei ven!!"

"Por qué haces eso Botan?" preguntó la voz de Kurama

"Porque quiero que venga a comer" dijo Botan

"Que quieren baka ningens?" pregunté

"Que vengas a comer" dijo ella

"Para qué?" pregunté mirando a Kurama

"Ella quiere... a mi no me digas" me respondió poniendo su mirada en otra parte como esquivándome

"Pero Kurama es tu mejor amigo..."

"Está bien" dijo pero con un gesto de amargura que yo pude notar mas la chica no

"Todo listo!" dijo ella emocionada

"Pero yo no he aceptado..." interrumpí con la intención de no ir

"Hiei... la mayoría gana!!" me dijo la de pelo azul

Si fuese así no iría ya que Kurama no quiere

"Que me queda..."

"Perfecto!"

Tuve que ir a comer por pedido de la chica

En la cena...

"Y Hiei por qué te fuiste?" preguntó Botan

"Eh??"

"En la recepción... tú sabes... el otro día..."

_O nuestro destino_

"Tenía cosas que hacer"

Aun no se porque respondí, supongo que fue para que no preguntara más...

La cena pasó en relativo silencio salvo porque la casi ningen intentaba abrir un tema de conversación lo cual no se podía

Terminó la cena y decidí irme...

"Hiei te vas?" me preguntó Botan

"Hn"

"Entonces adiós pero antes..."

"Qué quieres?"

"Sabes por qué Kurama estuvo tan callado y metido en si mismo?"

Esa pregunta me detuvo y me paralizó por un momento...

"Yo... no!" y me fui rápidamente

No quise decirlo así que me fui... me hubiese sido imposible decirlo

_Pero me muero oooh_

Irme fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida porque esa media ningen tenían una cara de curiosidad impresionante...

Aun no se como Kurama se casó con ella... todo empezó porque no le hice caso, lo aparté mi lado aun sabiendo lo que yo sentía y presintiendo que él sentía lo mismo...

_Me muero oooh_

Fue tonta la razón por la cual me alejé de él pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no puedo cambiar el pasado... por más que quisiera

_Me muero oooh_

Solo si hubiera una forma de remediarlo... No! No!! Fue en parte su culpa así que también si él no se disculpa yo no hago nada... además hay otros medios...

Pero quisiera que todo fuera como antes... antes de aquel día donde le dije que se fuera... que no me importaba lo que él pensara... y sobretodo... que ella era más importante sin serlo...

_Sin ti... sin ti...sin ti..._

Después de irme me quedé en el Ningenkai para ver en que me entretenía... mentira... fue para ver que hacía el zorro ante mi ausencia...

_No se que ha pasado_

Estaba viéndolo por el árbol que daba a la ventana de su cuarto, cada movimiento y gesto que hacía... parecía que ya no le importaba nada...

_Pero cuando te miro_

Así me quedé como 2 horas terminando dormido en ese árbol y al día siguiente me di cuenta que Kurama ya me había visto...

"Hiei..."

"Hn"

"Qué haces aquí?"

Esta vez su mirada... ya no sabía que expresaba... era una mezcla muy compleja...

_Ya no adivino_

"Que haces aquí?"

"Nada"

_Lo que piensas de mi_

"Entonces te puedes ir"

"Si quiero lo hago... tu no me ordenas nada"

"Es mi casa así que te puedo sacar"

"No puedes"

"A las buenas lo más seguro que no pero a las malas..."

"Me voy porque acá me aburro"

Me fui y no regresé por un buen tiempo, no había misiones así que tampoco lo veía...

_Pasan los días  
Y sigo sin verte_

Tampoco él me buscaba, creo que si no era yo quien iba a ver que hacía ya no lo veía, no nos hablábamos y eso aunque me desagradaba sabía el porque así que no me quejaba

_  
Ya no me contestas  
Te escondes de mi_

Todo ha cambiado súbitamente, tan rápido que no lo noté hasta que fue muy tarde, recién lo noté cuando ya estabas con esa, ya que tu manera de ser cambió, quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes pero no pediré imposibles, te molestaste con mi actitud y ahora no quieres saber nada de mí...

_  
No se que nos pasa  
Yo se que me quieres  
Pero no me perdonas _

Por lo menos quiero verte... una sola vez más... pero como eras antes... no este ser frío, no esta criatura sin sonrisas, extraño tu sonrisa cálida que encendía mi helado ser, quisiera verte y decirte que lo siento de verdad, pero mi orgullo es mayor, déjame mirarte a la cara y sonríeme otra vez...__

Que te mentí  
Pero no me abandones oooh no  
Sabes que te amo

Ahora no se como hacer para vivir... ya no hay razón ni motivo... porque ya no estas aquí...__

Y que me muero oooh  
me muero oooh  
me muero... Y me muero  
sin ti...

Ya lo se... ya me di cuenta... como te extraño...

---------------------------

Por fin lo acabé...

Vaya, si que me tomó tiempo pero es mi primer yaoi y por eso presiento que esta horrible, en la parte final ya no se me ocurrió nada más que poner a un Hiei lleno de culpa pero creo que me pasé en lo empalagoso...

Please reviews... y díganme si quieren continuación para que se queden juntos...

Sayonara Bye Bye!!


End file.
